The Things I'll Miss
by brokenandbleeding08to09
Summary: Kagome finally has had enough. After Naraku is gone she sees what she doesn't want to, and flees home. But what does she leave behind.Rated T for light swearing and mild violence. I really suck at summaries.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the simple plot line and my poem. And if it reminds you of ten things I hate about you...well I don't own those parts either.**

**This will be a oneshot for the time being, if enough people request there to be more, then sure why not.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just can't do this anymore."

"Wait Kagome please, don't go back, I need you here."

"Why, Naraku is gone. I saw you with Kikyo, Inuyasha; you never intended to say good bye. You lied to me! Sit!"

BAM! "Damn it, what do you mean you saw me, I told you not to follow! It's none of your business what happens between me and Kikyo! When did I lie?"

"You said you smelled a demon! You're right, it's not. But now that the jewel and Naraku are gone, it's none of your business if I go home."

_I would always remember the day that Naraku was defeated..._

(**Flashback)**

The battle feild was a wreck. From the deep scars in the ground from the tessaiga and red from the blood that flowed from both Naraku and Inuyasha.

"You are finished Inuyasha."

"I'm not leaving this world without you Naraku, that way at least my friends can be free of you."

Inuyasha then hefted up his sword and prepared for a final attack. Naraku, with a deathly glint in his eyes readied himself.

"Wind Scar!"

At the same moment Inuyasha unleashed his wind scar, Naraku shot a jet black ray from the tips of his fingers. The attacks clashed and battled before exploding and sending the two fightors hurling away from each other.

Iran to Inuyasha, screaming his name, we had the jewel. Naraku turnted to ash and was being blown away as I cried. Because none of it matteredl, I had to lose Inuyasha. Or did I?

So I wished everyone who had been killed by or because of Naraku would come back and live the lives that were stolen. Not only did Inuyasha come back, but after we left the castle we soon found that Sango's village had been brought back to life. So had Koga's pack mates, even the wolves. Then later, we found out, that I had brought Kikyo back as well.

(**End Flashback)**

"I can't believe this, you wish me back to life using the jewel and now you leave me. Well, fine, I'll be happy with Kikyo. But tell Sango and Miroku why! Don't forget Shippo either, he's with Kaede."

"I already told them good bye, the only one who I won't say good bye to is you, you don't deserve it."

_I still remember when everything was simple. When we all traveled together like a make shift family. Now Sango and Miroku are married, and Shippo has been adopted by Kaede. So that she can train him as a demon should be trained. I thought me and Inuyasha would end up together and live happily ever after. But then he said he smelled a demon and for me not to follow._

_I got worried and followed, I thought about how he had died once and I got scared. When I finally found him, he was under the sacred tree lying with Kikyo, and all she was wearing was his red fire rat robe. So I ran, told Sango and Miroku what happened and they said it would be okay if I left. I toned down the story for my little Shippo, but he understood well enough. _

_Then as I ran to the well, I ran into Inuyasha..._

"Fine then go, see if I came back and get you."

So I went, but not before dropping the note that I'd cried the entire time while I was writing it.

"Hey wench, you dropped something!"

But I just jumped in the well as if he wasn't there.

"Bet she did it so I would bring it to her. Well, that's not gonna...

_What the hell is this!?_

**To Inuyasha**

**The Things About You I Will Miss**

I'll miss the way I felt when you were around.

I'll miss the things you told me, and the things left to be found.

I'll miss the way that stupid smile always made me weak.

I'll miss the things we never did complete.

I'll miss the fact that thinking of you seemed to get in the way.

I'll miss looking forward to seeing you each and every day.

I'll miss my heart feeling up when I thought of you.

I'll miss all of my dreams never coming true.

I'll miss seeing you with her, always asking why.

I'll miss the times you made me cry.

I'll miss leaving pieces of my heart I hoped you'd find..

I'll miss not wanting to leave you behind.

I'll miss the joy when you left that girl.

I'll miss loving you more than anyone else in the world.

I'll miss wanting to do anything to make you smile.

I'll miss you being blind all the while.

I'll miss hating you, then back to love the next day.

I'll miss the loud way you'll talk, and all the things you'll say.

I'll miss our friend's baby who has nothing but time.

I'll miss you loving the other me, you are hers not mine.

I'll miss you breaking my heart time and time again.

I'll miss your wedding, even though I was your friend.

I'll miss your cheating heart that I could never tame.

I'll miss everything, but to me it's all the same.

**From Kagome, with my love.**

"I'll miss you to, Kagome."


End file.
